1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wider viewing angle is desired in a liquid crystal display apparatus. It is thus considered that pixels are divided into first and second two regions and that voltages applied to liquid crystal in the first region and the second region have different values. As a result, the two regions have different viewing angle characteristics, and a wide viewing angle is obtained by the synergy of these viewing angle characteristics.
In a liquid crystal display apparatus of this kind described in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-152013, a first pixel electrode connected to a first thin film transistor and a second pixel electrode connected to a second thin film transistor are formed in each pixel.
In this liquid crystal display apparatus, both the first thin film transistor and the second thin film transistor are connected to the same data signal line and scan signal line. The scan signal line is laid to extend between the first pixel electrode and the second pixel electrode.
Furthermore, in this liquid crystal display apparatus, the charge capability of the first thin film transistor is different from the charge capability of the second thin film transistor so that voltages having different values are applied to liquid crystal in the first region and liquid crystal in the second region.
Meanwhile, in the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus, when a voltage is applied across the first pixel electrode as well as the second pixel electrode and a common electrode, liquid crystal molecules located in the vicinity of the side of the second pixel electrode or the first pixel electrode in the adjacent pixel are tilted in a direction different from a pretilt direction determined by the direction of rubbing treatment of an alignment film, and cause disclination.
Although this disclination is invisible under a light-shielding film (black mask), the part where the disclination is caused is pressed and expanded into the opening of the pixel, and causes abnormal display if a weight is partly applied to a display surface. The conventional liquid crystal display apparatus shows the abnormal display caused by the disclination for a certain period of time even if the weight applied to the display surface is removed.